


Waking Up in Vegas

by akemi42



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fanvids, Het, M/M, Slash, Spock/Uhura - Freeform, Star Trek - Freeform, Video, kirk/bones - Freeform, kirk/spock - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid about the crazy adventure the first Reboot movie was for all the youngsters...with some romantic/slashy undertones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Pairing:** Very implied but light Kirk/Bones, Kirk/Spock, and Spock/Uhura  
 **File Size:** 75 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Waking Up in Vegas"  
 **Artist:** Katy Pery  
 **Summary:** A vid about the crazy adventure the first movie was for all the youngsters...with some romantic/slashy undertones.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Waking Up in Vegas](http://www.akemi42.com/files/WakingUpInVegas.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Waking Up in Vegas on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmi1ywaPh4A) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2010/02/01/waking-up-in-vegas/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/WakingUpInVegas.wmv)


End file.
